The Past And The Future
by giddyfan
Summary: The past come back to haunt them in the final story in the Vampire Sookie series. As Sook and Eric begin to explore a romance, threats from Vamp Sookie's and Godric's past start to come forward. They are trying to crush the groups happy ending. Banding together is the only way to possibly fight for their future. Some parts might be NSFW.
1. New Threats

Song I listened to: Rush by Aly and AJ

Chapter 1: New Threats

Sookie walks into Merlotte's Bar and Grill about an hour before closing time. The place isn't too busy, but that's most likely because of the time and the hours of operation. Despite that fact, every human stares at her for a moment before going back to their food or drink. The fact that she and her descendant look very much akin to one another, and the fact that she is a vampire, makes her relationship with the people of the small southern town tenuous to say the least. Thinking of Sook, she comes around the corner and smiles when she sees Sookie. Sook strolls over and gives her a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" She asks, smiling, clearly happy to see her. Unlike most vampires Sookie, along with Eric and Godric, has learned how to be more human. This is mainly because of Sook, although Sookie is only really comfortable acting more human with Sook.

"I am well Sook. How are you today?" Sookie greets back.

"Glad we're closing soon. Go ahead and sit at a table in my section. You're in luck because we just got some Royalty Blended in. Do you want one?" Sook replies.

"Yes, thank you," Sookie answers as she sits at a booth in Sook's section. Sookie looks around and sees that most of the people at the bar have gone back to doing what they were doing before she walked into the bar.

A minute after Sookie had sat down Sook brings her drink and rushes off to help other customers. Tonight, after Sook gets off, they are going to spend the rest of the evening together just talking. It's been a couple of months since Godric and Sookie had moved to Louisiana, and the two women periodically get together. Of course, Sook did most of the talking since she had more going on in her life then Sookie did. Sookie sips her drink and watches Sook move around the place. At one point, she notices her shifter boss, Sam, pull Sook aside and talk to her. Because of her enhanced hearing Sookie can hear everything, even though it's clear that Sam is trying to keep his voice down.

"I told you a friend was coming," Sook defends.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be a vampire," Sam mutters angrily.

"It shouldn't matter whether she's a vampire or not Sam Merlotte," Sook declares angrily and walks away. Not wanting to cause trouble, Sookie gets up from her spot and goes over to Sook.

"Would it be better if I left?" Sookie inquires.

"No, of course not. Sam is just being an asshole," Sook responds. Following her lead, Sookie nods and heads back to her seat. Finally, it's time to go, so Sookie puts some money on the table (with a generous tip of course) and leaves to wait by Sook's car. About ten minutes later, Sookie comes out the back of the place. Sookie scans the area with her vampire sense to see if there is any threat to Sook. There is nothing in the immediate area so Sookie relaxes slightly. It is in her nature to be on guard always, especially when it concerns someone she cares about. Sook gets to the car and unlocks it so Sookie could get in. The car ride to Sook's house is short and filled with Sook talking about her day. Despite several arguments, Sook agreed to let Sookie, Godric, and Eric fix up the house after the Maenad all but destroyed it. According to Sook, and the pictures she has shown them, it looks just as it did before the Maenad blew through, but freshened up, and with some modern conveniences. So, when they come up on the house, it looks bright and new.

"I just want to shower and change. Do you mind waiting a little while longer?" Sook asks Sookie.

"Of course not. Go right ahead," Sookie encourages. They quickly get out of the car and go into the house. Sookie goes into the living area as Sook rushes upstairs. A picture on the side table catches Sookie's attention and she picks it up. It's a picture of her and Sook laughing about something: It's a misconception, started centuries ago, that vampires disappear in photographs. Vampires themselves started the rumor so they would be able to prove that they were human when someone thought they had stumbled on a den of devil's spawn. Sookie remembers when the picture was taken. She and Godric had invited Sook over to see their new house. Their house had a huge backyard with a pool installed. In the picture the two of them were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water: Godric had taken the picture. Sookie was still looking at the photo when Sook came back down the stairs.

"That was such a fun night," Sook comments when she sees Sookie looking at the photo.

"Yeah, it was," Sookie agrees as she puts the photo back on the table.

"So how is Godric?" Sook wonders.

"He's good. Godric is helping Eric with his sheriff duties and running Fangtasia. Although, he and I are thinking about opening our own business," Sookie informs Sook who is sitting in a chair across from the couch Sookie is sitting on.

"What kind of business are you thinking about?" Sook continues to question.

"That's one of the problems. We don't know. Opening a club would put us in competition with Eric's bar, and we don't want that, and most other kinds of establishments are closed at night," Sookie explains.

"Well if I think of any good ideas then I'll tell you," Sook assures Sookie.

Sookie smiles before she asks, "So how has it been with Eric?" Sook blushes and looks at the floor. Sookie wonders why she would be shy or embarrassed to talk about it. They are both women, and Sookie gets the impression that women now a days are more willing to speak to each other about their relationships and their sexual encounters. Maybe she got that wrong?

"Well it's been great. We've gone on a couple of dates as you know, and he has been the perfect gentlemen," Sook tells Sookie. Sookie senses some hesitation in Sook's tone.

"But…?" Sookie prompts. Sook just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

Deciding to be blunt Sookie inquires, "Have you slept with him yet?"

"No," Sook replies vehemently and doesn't elaborate.

"Why? Is this another human thing or is it something else?" Sookie tries to understand.

"I don't know. I guess I am worried," Sook expresses with a sigh.

"What could you possibly be worried about?" Sookie asks curiously.

"That I might be bad. Meaning I won't be good enough in bed. I mean Eric has been with so many women and I have only been with one other person before. How could I possibly measure up to all the experiences he's had?" Sook rambles.

"Sook, that won't happen," Sookie states.

"How could you possibly know that?" Sook wonders as a tear tracks down her face.

"Because I have seen how you affect Eric. I have never seen him act like this with any woman except maybe Pam, and it's even different from that. Godric agrees with me, too. If there is love between you two, then you will be perfect no matter what experience you have or don't have," Sookie advices her descendent.

Sook looks up at Sookie and wipes her tear away, "You think so?"

"I know so, from my own experience," Sookie responds confidently.

"Alight, now I just have to wait for the right moment," Sook declares.

"Well the right moment might not be what you expect it to be, so be open about it," Sookie informs her. Sook nods and suppresses a yawn. Sookie is about to get up and say that she should leave Sook to rest when she hears something. She turns and looks out the window onto Sook's front yard.

"What is it?" Sook asks, noticing a change in Sookie's behavior. Sookie turns back to Sook and places her index finger to her lips to tell Sook to be quiet. Looking back out the window Sookie gets up off the couch and slowly walks to the window.

Suddenly a Were bursts through the back door and into the house. Sook screams and gets up and behind the chair she was just sitting in. Sookie's fangs go down as she prepares to attack.

The Were attacks her first though, lunging at Sookie. Sookie is tackled to the ground because the Were is much bigger than she is. However, Sookie is able to wrestle the Were so that she gains the upper hand, ending up on top of it. The Were's head turns and it sees Sook. It is clear that the Were is there for her since it goes crazy when it sees her. With bloodlust rushing through her, Sookie follows the beast's line of sight and realizes the werewolf's intentions: Sookie quickly wraps her arms around it's neck so thatmaneuvers them into a position where she is choking the dog. Not wanting to wait, Sookie snaps the creatures neck and lets go. It falls to the ground with one last whimper. Stepping away from the creature, Sookie checks herself over. There is little blood from only a few scratches.

"Are you alright Sook?" She inquires. Sook slowly comes out from around the chair and nods her head at Sookie's question as the werewolf transforms back into his human form: A marking on the man's shoulder catches Sookie's eye. It is a sideways Z with a line through the middle: She knows this symbol.

"What is that?" Sook asks, seeing the symbol too. Sookie's phone rings and she knows it's Godric wondering what was going on, having felt the bloodlust through their bond.

Sookie picks up the call, "Godric."

"My love what is going on? Are you alright? I thought you were with Sook, is she alright?" Godric questions.

"We're both fine but I think you and Eric better get over here. We have a situation," Sookie replies before hanging up the phone.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long but I finally found a song (which was buried deep in my library) that seemed to make me want to write. What do you think? Let me know please. Next chapter: Eric and Godric come to Sook's house. Information is revealed and the mess of the attack is cleaned up. Thanks to my beta tj6james. I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse books.


	2. History Lesson

Song I listened to: Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft Juicy J

Chapter 2: History Lesson

It isn't long before Godric and Eric arrive at the house. They had taken Eric's convertible, which meant that he probably broke every speed limit to get there so fast. Godric immediately goes over to Sookie and embraces her, she breathes in his scent to help calm herself. Over his shoulder she can see Eric and Sook in a tight hug, with Eric petting Sook's hair. Godric pulls back a little, but Sookie's grip tightens on him: Godric's gaze hardens a little.

"Do you need some time with just us?" Godric asks. Sookie isn't scared, but she is still a little hyped up; she's been drinking too much Royalty and not enough fresh blood. Sookie nods, so Godric turns to Eric and commands, "Eric clean everything up. Don't dispose of the body though, because I want to look it over. Sookie and I will be back soon." Eric nods, still holding Sook. Godric takes Sookie's hand and leads her out the back door and into the woods.

Eric holds Sook for a little while longer before he whispers to her, "Darling, do you want to wait upstairs while I clean up?"

She backs out of his hug and shakes her head, "No, I want to help," Sook responds as she looks up at Eric. He nods and smiles as he caresses her cheek. "So, you should probably put the body on the back porch so we can clean up in here. I'll get the cleaning supplies while you do that," Sookie suggests. Eric nods again and reluctantly pulls away from her. At human speed, so that Sook has enough time to gather everything, he picks up the body and hauls it over his shoulder. When he gets outside he realizes that the back porch is too small to put the body down without obstructing the entrance. So, he takes it outside and puts it next to the steps leading up to the back porch. When he comes back in, Sook has set up everything they need to clean up the mess.

"Sookie, please let me do this for you?" Eric asks, giving her his most innocent look, with puppy dog eyes. He knows that she has had to clean up messes not of her making many times before and he doesn't want her to go through that again. Sookie, who is on her knees getting ready to scrub the floor, glances up at Eric's face and giggles slightly. "I can get it done quickly and then we can sit down and talk about your day. I will even rub your feet,," Eric recommends, trying to put a lighter twist on evening.

Sookie reluctantly stands up, but giggles again at the hopeful look lighting up Eric's face. "Alright," she agrees. "And those puppy dog eyes have absolutely nothing to do with it, either!" She denies, admitting to herself that she is rather tired, and he is just so darned cute when he looks like that! Eric takes her hand and leads her back into the living room where he sits her on the couch, props her feet up on the table, after removing her shoes. He leaves the room, presumably to clean the mess, but is soon back with a glass of her preferred iced tea which he sets on the end table then zooms back to the kitchen to complete his task. Eric uses his vampire speed to clean up the mess of blood so it only takes a few minutes.

Eric sits down next to Sookie and asks, "So my Darling, tell me what you did today," as he has Sookie turn so she's sitting sideways on the couch. He leans back against the cusions and puts her feet in his lap and starts massaging them.

Meanwhile Sookie and Godric have found a small clearing in the woods behind Sook's house. Is seems peaceful with some wild flowers growing along a small stream. They lay down on the soft grass with their heads among the roots of one of the trees. Godric doesn't waste any time and dives in with his lips. Their arms are around each other as Sookie moans when he hits a sensitive spot on her neck. The sound vibrates through them and Sookie pushes Godric off so that she can remove his shirt. She has just enough control to not rip it off, knowing that they have to go back to Sook's when they are done. Godric has the same thought because he removes Sookie's shirt as well.

Not wanting to wait, Sookie sheds the rest of her clothes while Godric removes his. When there are no more barriers Godric climbs on top of Sookie and lowers his mouth to her breasts. One of Sookie's hands goes into Godric's hair while the other grips the ground. While still biting and sucking her breasts Godric thrusts into her. They both growl as the pace that is set is brutal. Godric moves his mouth to Sookie's neck as she wraps her legs around his waist. As the heat and friction builds, Sookie's grip on the ground causes some of the grass to be uprooted and the dirt to be flung around. Sookie and Godric bite each other as they go over the edge together. Finally sated, the mates just lay together for a few moments.

Godric gets up first and reaches out a hand to Sookie. She rolls her eyes as she thinks about how he is always the more responsible one of the two. Sookie grabs his hand and they go over to the stream to wash off before they get dressed and present themselves back at the house. When they get there, they see that Eric has finished cleaning up the mess and is sitting with Sookie's feet in his lap and rubbing them as they talk. Sook smiles when she sees them enter.

"Can we please figure out what is going on here?" She asks, eager to get the ball rolling so they can get to the bottom of the current round of problems.

"Of course," Godric answers with a nod. They go outside to look at the were's body. Eric crouches down and seems to be looking at something around the collarbone/shoulder area.

"Master, look here," Eric indicates a symbol that looks like a sideways Z with a line through the middle burned onto the body. It's clear that the symbol has been there for a long time and it looks 'clean' in that it was put there willingly.

"What is that? What does it mean?" Sook wonders.

Eric looks a little pensive, not wanting to bring his sunshine into a situation which is much older than her, and could actually harm her. He finally decides that the Master of the dead were had already brought her into it. The knowledge he and Godric could give her just might save her life if another one of them should show up when one of them couldn't be. "Back in World War Two some werewolves and other supes got involved in the war, trying to turn it to their favor. One of the more prominent organizations was called Operation Werewolf and they had this symbol," he explains.

"They were also quite a bit stronger than regular werewolves because they fed on vampire blood," Godric informs her while still studying the symbol.

"What does an operative from World War Two want this long after the war? It's been over for a long time now," Sook questions.

"I don't think it's the operative, but the leader who wants something," Sookie states, slightly nervous as she realizes something. Eric stands up fully as they all look at her. "Russell Edgington is the commander of these Weres," she reveals. Godric and Eric straighten up further and stiffen at this new information.

"Who's that?" Sook inquires, clearly seeing the change in everyone's demeanor.

"Godric, Eric, you should get rid of this body since we probably won't learn anything else useful from it. I will explain it to Sook," Sookie commands. They nod and take the body away. Sookie leads her descendant back inside and they sit down in the living room.

"Russell Edgington is the vampire king of Mississippi. He is also Godric's older vampire brother," Sookie starts.

"Then why would he send a Were to attack us?" Sook asks, confused.

"Because none of us are good terms with him," Sookie answers. Sook looks even more confused, although she can certainly understand not being on good terms with someone. Sookie takes a deep breath and continues, "I was once a very different vampire. Before I met Godric I was ruthless, wild, and didn't care what or who I killed. I didn't have my maker to control me since he abandoned me, but my ferociousness caught Russell's eye a long time ago. He took me under his wing, if you can call it that, but that only made me worse because he was the same way, and now I had one of the oldest vampires as a sort of surrogate maker. We were friends for a long time. Until I found Godric in fact." Sook shakes her head in denial, and opens her mouth to let Sookie know that she can't believe that of her, but Sookie continues her monologue, without giving her friend a chance to speak.

"Godric's maker was cruel, so Godric managed to do the impossible and kill him. Russell has never forgiven him for that since he has never seen their maker as wicked or cruel." Sookie pauses to give Sook time to assimilate what she's heard so far, and to steady her own nerves; the next part is the hardest for her. "Shortly after I met Godric, Russell captured and tortured him: He had planned on killing him, and he would have if it hadn't been for me, Eric, and the vampires of area nine. Russell now sees me as weak for loving Godric and has vowed vengeance on us." Sookie just stares at Sook after she finishes: Sook hasn't said anything by the time Eric and Godric return.

"We need to give Russell the true death now," Eric declares, anger bubbling just under the surface: He hasn't forgotten the shape his maker was in when they rescued him from Russell. For that, alone, he deserves the true death

"That won't be easy since Russell is older than all of us," Godric tells him. Sook's eyes go wide when she realizes just how old Russell must be since she knows how old Godric, Eric and Sookie are.

"If we don't take care of him he will never leave us alone. We need to either find a way to make him stop or stop him ourselves," Sook remarks standing up from her seat at the same time Sookie does.

Eric turns to Sook and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Lover, you don't have to be a part of this."

"Russell is after my family, and it seemed like the Were knew who I was, so he is after me as well. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Besides my fairy powers could help," Sook reasons hopefully. Sookie smiles at Sook's courage and determination.

"Well then, the first thing we should do is go to Mississippi," Sookie asserts.

Author's Note: What do you think? Let me know with a comment. The first person to comment get a special shout out from me! Thanks to my beta tj6james. I don't own True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.


End file.
